


Tenderness Shared

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Community: springkink, Gen, Intimacy, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved it when he laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "Ronin Warriors, Ryo/Cye: tickling, teasing, tenderness - He loved it when he laughed."

It was rare to see his lover smile or laugh.

Through the battles with Talpa, hiding their relationship when out in public and the occasional spat with the other Warriors who had worked under their main enemy, he would smile less and less.

He was even laughing less too.

Even their close comrades had noticed the same thing, Mia had noticed and tried to do what she could to try and make him smile.

Yuli seemed to be unaware there was something wrong with their leader, spending either his parents or White Blaze, when the tiger wasn't trying to cheer his owner as well.

He had loved it when he got to hear Ryo laugh at something, silly or otherwise.

Though now it seemed he would have to take matters into his own hands, especially if he wanted to see his lover smile or hear his laughter again. They couldn't very well abandon their destiny and leave it to just the other Warriors fight against threats to humanity alone.

It would make Ryo less happier than he already was. Something that they would all need to do together.

Facing the darkness and conquering it together.

It would probably take some gentle teasing and some tender moments between him and Ryo, to get his lover to smile at him or laugh with their friends again.


End file.
